


5 Things a Legend Learned about Leonard Snart and 1 Thing He Learned About Himself

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody on the Legends crew know a lot about their resident cold criminal. This is what happens when they learn things that make him seem a little more human, or if you're Mick Rory just a bit hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things a Legend Learned about Leonard Snart and 1 Thing He Learned About Himself

**Author's Note:**

> So I am completely ignoring Mick's betrayal because I ship Coldwave. If you want to avoid the smut then don't read Mick's chapter.

**1.) Ray**

"Why is there a piano on board?" I ask and Rip, Mick and Kendra glance up from the instrument for just a moment before looking back down.

"Savage rigged it so that when a certain song is played on it a secret compartment opens, Dr. Palmer" Rip explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What song has to be played?" 

"Johannes Brahms Rhapsody in B Minor. "

"Do we have the sheet music?" I ask and Kendra shakes her head.

"So we'll have to find the sheet music?" I say and they nod.

"Actually I can play it from memory," someone says from behind me and we all turn to stare at Snart, who at some point come into the room without me noticing. 

"You can play the piano?" I ask but then my mind focuses on the more important piece of information, "you can play Rhapsody in B Minor from memory?"

"I know I'm just amazing aren't I," he practically purrs before sitting down at the piano. 

I don't know much about classical music but what ever Snart is doing it must be right because no one is holding their bleeding ears. The song itself is amazing; the song takes you on an emotional roller-coaster. Every time I feel my emotions peak the song changes and I'm feeling some thing completely different. Even more surprising is Snart himself. He's focused completely on the music his face a mixture of joy and concentration. The ever present tension in his shoulders is gone completely and he looks at peace.

All to soon a panel in the piano opens and Snart stops playing to pull out the dagger that had been the focus of the mission. He hands it to Kendra and I can see the tension start to return to him.

"Good work Mr. Snart. Mr. Rory can I count on your assistance in removing the piano from the ship?" Rip asks and I watch as even more tension fills Snarts' body. 

"Do we have to get rid of it?" I ask and everyone looks at me.

"Dr. Palmer, why on earth would we keep a piano on board?" Rip asks and I suck in a breath.

"Because it may be useful to hide stuff in should be boarded," I try and Rip snorts, but Sara and Kendra nod along with me.

"Fine, the piano can stay but, no playing it late at night," Rip says realizing he can't win this argument and walks out of the room.

Kendra and Sara haul me out of the room just as Mick says, "Play the song you played at our wedding," and the sound of the piano follows us out.

**2.) Jax**

"I can't wait to go see everyone back in Central City!" I exclaim sitting in my seat next Stein.

"Speak for yourself kid," Mick grumbles.

"What's got you upset now?" Snart huffs sitting next to his husband.

"Your sister, as soon as we got to 2016 I get a text from her telling me to find a pair of ice skates."

"Ice skates, what for?" Ray asks and Mick glares at his partner.

"Because she seems to thing that he and Len are going to teach the crew how to ice skate so that we can all play hockey."

"You know how to ice skate?" Ray asks and Len smirks.

"Hockey is the best sport there is, all the fighting and the strategizing, it's perfect, and Mick stop glaring at me it wasn't my idea," Snart snaps.

"You only like it because you beat everyone at it."

"Not my fault you have poor balance and no hockey skills."

"No, it's because you're practically a professional at it."

"Wait you play hockey?" I ask and Snart nods.

"And you're very good," Ray adds and Snart smirks.

"But why does she want to play hockey against you so badly?" I ask.

"Because last time we were in town I beat her in pool. This is her revenge," Mick huffs and then mumbles something that sounds vaguely like "stupid Snarts.

"I still can't believe Snart actually plays a sport," Ray whispers as Snart snaps something at Mick.

"Neither can I," I say as the ship lands and Rip motions for us to disembark.

**3.) Sara**

"Okay we have an hour before we need to prepare for the mission, Ms. Lance I need you to find Mr. Snart and coordinate with him. Rip says and I sigh. When Rip had said the date we'd be arriving on Snart had gotten really quiet and disappeared into his room.

I turn away from Rip and head toward Snart's room, but stop when I realize that his door is slightly open and I can hear him talking, I know it's an invasion of his privacy but I slide up to the door and wait.

"Hey Lisa," Lisa who's that? Could that be the sister that Mick had mentioned? If so how is he talking to her?

"I'm recording this because we landed on the day you were born. I've always wanted to say this but I know in person I'd never have the guts, so when I get back to 2016 I'll give you this recording." His voice is cracking and I hear him sniffle, he's crying.

"The day you were born was the happiest day of my life, you were so small and perfect. So bright and good. The way you looked at me left me speechless. I knew that I had to protect you at any cost. Even if I had to hurt myself to do it, and I did I raised you when dad didn't, I made sure you ate and went to school, I took the lessons meant for you, and I'd do it all again, because I love you." He says and I walk away because he's sobbing, I go into the medbay.

"Gideon."

"Yes Ms. Lance."

"I need you to do something for me," I say and outline exactly what I need.

After the mission and we're back in the temporal zone everyone’s sitting on the bridge and Len Is looking at his hands.

“Gideon it’s time to play our little surprise for Snart,” I say and the others leave the room. After I had Gideon find every picture of Lisa I talked to the team and they agreed to leave when she plays them. Snart looks up surprised and Mick claps a hand on his shoulder, when the first video, of Lisa’s birth, starts to play Snart looks at me.

“I heard you earlier,” Is all I say before leaving the bridge.

About two hours later there’s a knock on my door and I open it to find Snart standing there.

“I wanted to thank you,” Snart says and then rushes off toward his room, but not before I see the happiness on his face, and that makes the entire thing worth it.

**4.) Kendra**

“Morning Kendra,” Jax says coming into the kitchen.

“Morning Jax, you want a cup of coffee?” I ask and he nods eagerly. Just as he sits down Snart comes in and leans against the counter, waiting to use the coffee machine.

“You know I’m fully capable of pouring you a cup of coffee, Snart,” I say.

“I know,” Is all he says. When I finally vacate the coffee machine he removes the pot I had made and takes a new one from the cabinet and begins making this coffee. I ignore him after that; if he’s too good for my coffee then I’m too good for him. When he sits down I refuse to look at the coffee.

“Got something to say Kendra?” Snart drawls and I glare up at him.

“You’re a jackass,” I say and Jax tenses, the kid hates when anyone fights.

“What could I have possibly done to deserve such language Kendra?” Snart says and smirks at me.

“My coffee is perfectly fine, you’re acting like it’ll make you sick,” I say.

“It will make me sick,” Snart says and I push away from the table so fast that my chair falls back.

“You son of…”

“Tut tut Kendra, perhaps you should ask me why it’ll make me sick before you jump to conclusions,” Snart says and heads over to the fridge once again.

“Okay why will my coffee make you sick?” I ask as he pulls out a carton of lactose free milk. “You’re lactose intolerant?” I ask shocked. Snart simply raises an eyebrow and sits back down, after putting the carton back.

“Why didn’t you just say you were lactose intolerant?” Jax asks.

“I wanted to see how badly I could ruffle her feathers.”

“Really? Being a pain, revealing a secret, and making a pun all in five minutes? Is that some kind of record for you?” I snap.

“No, my record is one minute actually,” Snart says getting up to rinse his mug and leave the kitchen.

**5.) Mick**

“I got Valentina’s ID card, we should be able to find out what she’s doing for Savage,” Len says and I look up.

“I thought Dr. Palmer was supposed to seduce her,” Stein says.

“I got tired of watching her reject him, it was ridiculous,” Len says.

“Hey! Watching her kiss you was no walk in the park!” Boy Scout says and Len glares at him, but all I can see if her lips on my Len, her touching my Len, and soon my thoughts are a constant stream of mine.

“Hey I saved the mission,” Len snaps and I get up and go straight to my room, or more accurately the room I share with Len. Moments later Len comes in and sits next to me.

“Where did she kiss you?” I ask and I know I sound jealous, and I can’t help but notice Len shiver.

“The lips, why are you so jealous Mick? It was just a kiss, it meant nothing,” he says and I pull him into my lap.

“Because I don’t like people touching what’s mine,” I growl and lick into his mouth. Len gasps into my mouth and I grip his hips pulling him flush against me. He’s mine and I’m going to make sure the whole world knows it.

“Mick what are you doing,” Len asks and I bite into his neck and feel Len arch against me.

“Making sure the whole world knows that you’re mine,” and I watch his eyes glaze slightly and holy hell he’s loving it.

“You like that Snowflake? You like belonging to me and only me?” I ask pulling his shirt off before he can answer and bite the other side of his neck.

“God Mick,” he groans out as I bite a trail down his chest to one of his nipples and begin biting and sucking that. Even though the evidence is as clear as day I can’t believe that Len has a thing for possessiveness. If it weren’t for the way he’s arching against me every time I growl mine against his skin, I’d say it’s the biting that is doing this to him.

“I’m going to make sure everyone on board sees my marks on you, I’m going to make sure you’re limping tomorrow so that no one on board ever things about touching you.”

“Mick no one on this ship wants me like that except you,” Len cries out when I start to palm him through his pants.

“I’ve seen how close you’re getting to Sara and Palmer’s already touched you once without permission,” I growl and switch to his other nipple. I bite and suck that one until Len is whimpering.

“Mick, I have no interest in either of them. You’re the only one I want,” Len says as I push him onto the bed, and start to remove his pants and boxers.

“Damn straight. You’re mine, you belong to me. Every sound you make is mine,” I growl removing every stitch of clothing from my body. “Every whimper,” I say and he whimpers when I lick a stripe down his stomach. I quickly slick my fingers with the lube from the pillow and circle his entrance and Len gasps. “Every moan,” I say pushing one finder in and Len shudders. “Every groan,” I add another finger and brush them against his prostate, which causes him to groan. I add one more finger before I slick myself up and replace my fingers. When I’m fully seated Len whimpers again, and I start to move.

“Mick!” Len grunts when I land a particular had thrust against his prostate and I bite at any unmarked pieces of skin I can find.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” he shouts as I start moving faster I can feel myself getting more and more out of control as I get closer to my climax.

“Say it,” I say and I can see Len getting closer to his own climax.

“I belong to you, and only to you!” He cries out and we come at the same time. I kiss Len through his, rubbing his cheek and running my other hand up and down his back. When his body relaxes I pull out and use a random piece of clothing to wipe Len down and then I do the same to myself.

I crawl into bed and pull Len against my chest.

“I love you Mick,” Len mumbles sleepily, he’s always exhausted after sex. I don’t know why but I find it adorable.

“I love you Len,” I whisper kissing the back of his neck until he’s asleep. I still can’t believe that jealousy turns on, but I can’t wait to be jealous again. I quickly fall asleep after that thought.

Last night was totally worth the glare Len shoots me every time he has to sit down.

**+1.) Len**

“I’m bored!” Jax complains. We’ve been sitting in the temporal zone for what might be days, or maybe months, hell it could just be minutes or seconds for all we know.

“Dr. Palmer, Kendra told me something interesting about you,” Stein says walking onto the bridge. Raymond looks up at him with a tilt of his head.

“She told me your first pet was a snake,” Stein says and Jax’s eyes widen.

“Burmese Python, but yeah,” Ray says and I school my features so that I don’t show my surprise, a python is not the kind of pet I pictured Raymond having, he seems more of a puppy guy.

“A python Ray? Really?” Sara says as she and Kendra walk into the room.

“Sara, you are the last person who should be making fun of some one’s childhood. Laurel told me you tried to join a girl group when you were younger,” Raymond counters and Sara just shrugs.

“Really Ms. Lance? What was the name?” Stein asks but Jax stops her before she can answer.

“Don’t bother he won’t know the band,” Jax says and Stein glares at him which makes him say, “Your taste in music is awful.”

“I’ll have you know I listened to a lot of music when I was younger,” Stein mutters.

“Yeah? How many of those times were you stoned out of you mind?” Jax says and Mick and I perk up, it looks like the Professor isn’t as straight laced as we thought.

“For the record I also play the trumpet,” Ray pipes in while Stein is busy sputtering some excuse.

“What about you Kendra any secrets you’d like to share?” Sara asks and Kendra blushes.

“Um I used to date a guy named Cisco Ramon, he’s the one who gave my the name Hawkgirl,” Kendra says and I raise an eyebrow.

“What about you Rip any embarrassing moments of youth you’d like to reveal?” Sara asks.

“I guess, one time I got plastered and I woke up the next morning to find out I had locked myself in a police box and claimed it was a time ship,” Hunter says and we stare at him. After they collect themselves from that admission everyone turns to stare at Mick and wait.

“I like to eat healthy,” Mick says and I snort which makes him glare at me.

“It’s true, I’ve seen him each more salad than most vegetarians,” I say.

“Well excuse me, not all of us are obsessed with peanut M&Ms,” Mick snaps and everyone starts laughing.

The reveals continue long after that, each of us revealing more and more stupid or embarrassing stories and it’s just after Raymond has finished a duet with Sara after he reveals that he can sing, that I realize something.

I actually care about them. I always care for my crews a little bit, but never as much as I care for the people currently sitting around me. I care that Stein almost screwed up his timeline. I care about how Jax lost his scholarship. I even care about how Rip and his wife met.

These people are slowly crawling into my heart.

And maybe that’s a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So Caity Lotz joined the band Soccx in 2005. Brandon Routh plays the trumpet and sang at his wedding. In an interview Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell were talking about how they were on a flight and how Purcell had salad and Miller had peanut M&Ms. Arthur Darvill played Rory on Doctor Who, which explains the police box.
> 
> I do take requests so either comment them below, or request them on Tumblr which is @GoringWriting. I also have stories on Wattpad which is also GoringWriting, nothing is off limits, except rape/non con. Anything else is good to go, not only LOT by the way, I do Flash and Marvel too.


End file.
